


Three Flowers in the Moonlight

by CreativelyElias



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Developing Relationship, Fear, First Kiss, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay, Georgenap, Getting Together, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Polyamory, Requited Love, Romance, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap, mlm, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyElias/pseuds/CreativelyElias
Summary: It almost made a laugh bubble past his lips from the absurdity of it all. Instead, he swallowed it down, and decided if he were to rip off this bandage, he was going to make it hurt.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	Three Flowers in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> • ———— •
> 
> note: i've decided to use a new writing format, as if it were an actual published book
> 
> • ———— •

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

George let out an unsteady breath, clicking his fingers nervously as he paced across the grass, softly illuminated by the moon above him. He was scared, (an understatement), terrified of the conversation he was inevitably going to have with his two best friends in about five minutes.   
Although, knowing Sapnap, it might be ten.   
He didn't mean to send that message into their group chat last night, he didn't want them to read it before he could delete it, but it all happened in a moment and they agreed before he could do much else. And cancelling would only make them ask and ask until he inevitably blurted it anyway, so there wasn't much point.   
He looked around and huffed, pressing his feet firmly to the ground to halt himself. This was stupid. Completely idiotic. Here he was, standing in their favourite place, under the sunlit moon. It was a place shrouded from view, surrounded by trees, tall overgrown hedgerows, flowers springing from the earth bed unevenly, wildly, naturally as all things should.   
He was about to ruin their favourite place because he couldn't keep his damn emotions in check. He, known in their 'dream team' as the most reserved, secretive member, was about to spill his heart to two considerably taller men who most likely didn't return them. Not even a bit.   
He let out another sigh and slowly lowered down to his knees, idly plucking at singular grass stems until he had a collection crumpled into his palm. This was moronic. Yet no matter how many times he insulted himself and his complete dumbass decision to do this, part of him can't come to regret it.   
It's been lingering for four months at this point. Any longer and it would be torture. He wouldn't be able to continue making videos with them anymore if he didn't tell them, and when he does and they reject him, they won't make videos again either. Due to his heart and it's damned feelings, he'll lose the two people who mean the most to him. And possibly his whole YouTube career, considering it's riding the backs of Sapnap and Dream. In fact, they were all riding on each other.  
Everyone loved them as a team. A team of friends.   
George grew woeful, friends, that's all they were.  
"Hey, George"  
That's all they'd ever be.   
George looked up and managed a slight smile, but it was pained and forced, Dream saw right through it. He knelt down beside him and instinctively reached over to place his hand on his, but George pulled them away, shifting back. Dream's eyebrows furrowed together in concern.  
"George..? What's wrong?" He murmured, worried. George shook his head and continued to pluck grass, faster now.   
"Not yet" he replied quietly, "wait for Sapnap"  
Dream, allowing brash thoughts to run the mill in his head, nodded and sat down on his ass, waiting in contemplative silence for Sapnap to show up. He did another five minutes later, in his hand a plastic cup of Starbucks. Dream looked up at him and frowned, quirking his eyebrow.   
"Hey, guys" he grinned and sat down in a huff.   
"You went to Starbucks?" Dream noted, a little hostile.  
Sapnap gazed at him curiously, "uh...yeah? I didn't think this was serious..."  
George cut them off with a loud sigh, "it doesn't matter" he dismissed, glaring at the ground beneath him. Sapnap, realising the reality of this situation, felt guilt eat at his stomach.   
"I'm sorry, I... didn't know" he replied quietly, and George's heart ached, how could he stay mad at him? The man he fucking loved?  
George sent him a small smile, "it's fine. Really. Now, I can tell you... why I told you to come here" he cleared his throat and fidgeted with the grass in his hand.   
"Take your time" Dream encouraged, leaning against Sapnap. Without much thought he used his free arm and placed it across Dream's waist. George watched them and felt his shoulders slump, that was the vision of his dreams. Soft, affectionate touches shared between them, gentle passing kisses to their cheeks, foreheads, lips.  
Every morning waking up in a tangle of limbs, wondering who's what was where, but knowing they were together, and that's all that mattered.   
He shut his eyes tight and turned his face away from them, letting out a staggering breath.   
He needed to do this.   
"It's hard to say" he started off, finally dropping the grass and pushing it down against the earth. "But I... have to"  
Dream cocked his head, "I mean, you don't have to. If it upsets you"  
George smiled loftily, eyes still shut. "It doesn't upset me. Your... imagining your reactions upset me. But it's been going on for months and-" his voice cut out and he finally looked over at them again, their mirrored concerned expressions, Sapnap every so often sipping from his drink, ice cubes clinking together nosily. It almost made a laugh bubble past his lips from the absurdity of it all. Instead, he swallowed it down, and decided if he were to rip off this bandage, he was going to make it hurt.   
"I didn't know what it was in the beginning. I think I pushed it away, completely... pushed aside the idea of it being what it is, but I can't anymore. It's hard living like this... Dream, Sap.." he shifted to face them, eyes strong and determined. "I like you. Both of you. More than..." he felt his confidence drop, "more than in a friend way.." his voice fell to a crumb of a whisper.   
Both their eyes widened in surprise, Dream instantly leaned away from Sapnap, the latter retracted his arm, putting down his Starbucks.   
"Seriously?" Sapnap replied, astonished. George suddenly felt the urge to punch him.   
"Yes, seriously!" He replied loudly.   
Sapnap glanced between both of them, covered his mouth and laughed. George stared at him ludicrously, how could he find this at all amusing!?  
"Oh my god!" He managed, reaching over and grabbing George's hand, too tight for him to pull away. "Gogy-" he chuckled, eyes brighter than the sun. "I like you too! Fuck- for... for months. Nearly for this entire year! I like you" he confirmed sincerely, genuinely. George's eyes widened and he tried to lean back but Sapnap pulled him closer, into a tight hug that enveloped him, encased him in warmth. Sapnap's broad shoulders covered his, his large hands pressing against his back arching into his chest.   
Holy shit. Sapnap liked him back.   
They slowly pulled away, Sapnap grinning wildly. Then, at the same time they seemed to remember. They both turned to Dream who stared between them, expression unreadable, body unmoving. Except his hands. They were fidgeting with each other. A tell-tale sign he was nervously terrified.   
"Um-.. Dream?" Sapnap spoke up, cocking his head. "You there? Lights still on?"  
Dream's lips moved around silent words, trying to come up with something, but failing unimaginably.   
George chewed his lip, hoping he didn't put him in a weird position.  
Finally, Dream met his gaze. "How? How do you like both of us?"  
George leaned back, crestfallen. Sapnap noticed and frowned, "Dream, don't be rude. Don't you know anything about poly relationships? A friend of mine was in one, once"  
Dream shook his head, "yeah, I know, I'm friends with them too, dumbass! But how did it end? Horribly. They- those relationships don't work" he backed off, George would've let him go, but he noticed something, something flashing in his eyes for a brief second, lit up by the white glow of the moon. Being his friend for years, he's caught onto these things.  
Dream is known for being pretty fearless, for being idiotic yet too intelligent for his own good. But people didn't see every side of him, the side he keeps quite bottled up within him. His fears.   
George has seen them, has more than once calmed him down when they became too hard to repress.   
And that's what went through his eyes. Fear. Fear of losing.  
Dream doesn't lose, that's pretty apparent in everything he does. So in a situation where he can lose, he backs away, times himself out. But George doesn't let him go, not when he's so close.   
George grabs his arm before he could leave, dragging him back down to the ground.   
"George-" he tried, wrapping his hand around his wrist, but George wouldn't budge.   
"Dream, listen" he spoke steadily, more than he thought he would, which was a relief. "I'll let you go, I'll let you go home and forget about all of this, if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you want to leave"  
Dream felt his breath catch, eyes fleeing from George's hard gaze.   
"George-"   
"Say it, Dream" he cut him off again, "say it"   
Dream didn't respond, licking his lips and cautiously, fearfully looking back up at his friend. George could see it now, could see every morsel of it, of fear.   
"If it means anything, Dream, I...I like you too" Sapnap added from the side. Dream looked over at him, swallowed, them met George's gaze. Slowly, he managed to speak.  
"I don't want to lose either of you" it was a whisper, but not wholly a statement, rather than a plea. A plea that he wouldn't lose his friends to something he doesn't think will go well.   
"You won't lose us, dummy" Sapnap interjected, shifting closer and layering his hand over Dream's, which was still settled on George's.   
"But-"  
"But, what?" Sapnap sliced through his worries, "we already act like we're together" he chuckled, "what will be different? We refer to each other as boyfriend, now? We sometimes have sex?"   
George rolled his eyes and shoved at Sapnap's shoulder.   
Sapnap laughed, "you're right, sorry Gogy, we always have sex-"  
"Sapnap!" George shoved him harder, earning jovial laughter from the man fallen flat on his back.   
George looked at Dream again, he appeared more settled, but still tense. George smiled awkwardly, "I know it's... new. And weird. But you're a winner, right? And if you like both of us back, then.." George watched Sapnap lift himself up and slurp his drink noisily. That alone made him grin as he caught Dream's eyes again.  
"Then you're not going to lose" He challenged, perking Dream's interest. "You won't let this chance go, right? You'll win"   
Dream looked over at Sapnap who was grinning ear to ear, nodding along to George. Finally he sighed, bringing George's hand away from his arm and cupping it with both of his own. Slowly, he lifted it up to his lips, and delicately pressed a kiss to his knuckles.   
George saw it, the flame in his eyes. He grinned, eyes squinting, crinkling in the corners.   
"If... we promise to communicate about anything, not keep secrets, and not tell the world until we're ready, then.." he reciprocated their smiles, "then I'm in"  
George made a noise of excitement, celebration, happiness, a combination of everything good. Dream laughed heartily and pulled his friend into a tight hug.   
Sapnap frowned, "you haven't even said if you liked us"  
Dream rolled his eyes and pulled George back, pressing a kiss to his lips. He gasped and froze, eyes star struck.   
"I like you. Both of you" he breathed.   
Sapnap's frown turned into a pout, "where's my kiss?"   
Dream rolled his eyes, "oh my god-" and lunged into Sapnap, spilling his drink and pinning him to the ground, clutching his chin and smashing their lips together in a passionate fury. George finally managed to come back to the moment and looked over, laughing at the sight.   
He knew Sapnap would complain about his drink and demand Dream buy him a new one, but that was for later, right now he'd watch the two lovers of his life kiss and clutch at each other as if they've been desperate for this the moment they met.   
Who knows, maybe they were. But George didn't want to think about that. Instead he tilted his head back and gazed at the galaxy bursting across the sky, directly at the large moon above them.  
And, even if he didn't believe in anything like this, he thanked whom ever might've been looking over him for the greatest gift in the world.

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆


End file.
